Fini
by Elwyn-Ketsurui
Summary: "Fini". Ce mot résonne dans ma tête comme une malédiction, depuis que tu m'as quitté, marimo... Mais... Pourquoi comme ça, du jour au lendemain? Et surtout... Pourquoi ce regard si triste lorsque tu me dis au revoir?


Bonjour!

Voici mon dernier OS, un OS bien plus triste cette fois-ci, sur une rupture douloureuse et un peu énigmatique...  
Je ne suis pas spécialement fière de cette fic, mais bon...

Tous les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à Eiichiro Oda.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Sur le Sunny, à l'heure du repas.

- Maaaanger!

- Ah, Luffy, du calme... soupira le cuisinier que servait les assiettes.

- Mais j'ai faim moi! Hi hi.

- Tiens, Fine lame est en retard? S'interrogea Robin. Mais Zoro était souvent en retard pour le déjeuner, probablement en plein entraînement.

- Je vais le chercher! Repris Sanji en quittant la pièce, avec un sourire qui le quittait rarement en ce moment, cela intriguait d'ailleurs ses compagnons.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Sanji est bizarre en ce moment? On dirait que quelque chose le rend particulièrement joyeux...

- C'est vrai...

- Hi hi...

- Tu sais quelque chose, Robin? Demanda Usopp.

- Oh, non rien. Hi hi.

À la vigie.

- Marimo!

-Hm? Oh, c'est toi.

Sanji était monté jusqu'en haut pour chercher son nakama, et le retrouva avec un sourire non dissimulé.

- C'est l'heure du repas.

- D'accord, j'arrive...

Mais le bretteur s'était à peine retourné que déjà son compagnon se jetait dans ses bras.

- Mon marimo...

Le marimo en question était gêné, mais commençait à avoir l'habitude. Cela faisait environ un mois que les deux hommes étaient en couple, ce qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs réussi à garder secret. Sanji était très démonstratif, et s'amusait de voir son amoureux aussi timide que les premiers jours... Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Malgré les querelles persistantes, le cuisinier allait régulièrement voir Zoro, et ils passaient beaucoup de temps rien que tous les deux. Oui, Sanji était définitivement heureux, et pensait que plus rien ne pourrait détruire ce bonheur...

- Allons-y, veux-tu? Les autres nous attendent.

- Ok.

Ils redescendirent ensembles à la cuisine. Cette scène se répétait fréquemment ces derniers temps, et au fond peut leur importait si les autres se doutaient de quelque chose ou non. Ils faisaient leur vie.

Ils avaient aussi développer de petites habitudes ensembles. Sanji venait toujours chercher Zoro avant les repas, et celui-ci se trouvait à ce moment-là toujours dans un endroit isolé, comme s'il attendait son cuisinier pour passer quelques minutes d'intimité avec lui. Les deux hommes avaient aussi l'habitude de se retrouver sur le pont le soir venu, lorsque l'équipage dormait. Parfois ils se parlaient de tout et rien, quelques fois se battaient, ou encore ne se disaient rien; peu importe, au fond, tant qu'ils sont ensembles.

Ce soir, comme tous les soirs, Sanji attendait son bien-aimé sur le pont. Et comme tous les soirs, il était le premier arrivé. Une avance légère, en général. Cinq minutes passèrent; puis dix, quinze, vingt... il resta une longue heure contre la même rambarde, patient. Mais Zoro ne vint pas. Pourquoi? Il avait été normal, aujourd'hui, pourtant. C'était la première fois qu'il manquait à se rendez-vous d'ordinaire si cher à son cœur. Étrange. Puis, le cuisinier se souvint. Dans l'après-midi, Zoro s'était rendu chez Chopper car il ne se sentait pas très en forme, et y était resté un bon moment. Peut-être avait-il besoin de repos, tout simplement. Sanji n'insista pas et retourna dans sa chambre, conscient que la santé du sabreur comptait bien plus qu'un petit tête-à-tête.

Le lendemain, à l'heure du déjeuné, il s'apprêtait à retrouver Zoro, mais, étrangement, celui-ci se présenta à la cuisine tout seul.

- Z-Zoro? Tu...

- Quoi? lui répondit-il sèchement.

S'il demandait au bretteur la raison de son comportement devant les autres, il trahirait leur secret. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Mieux valait se taire, et en reparler une autre fois.

- ...Non, rien... Viens t'asseoir.

Et le repas débuta, aussi normalement que pouvait se dérouler un repas pour l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Seul le cuisinier se faisait absent. Mais personne n'y prêta grande attention.

Le soir venu, il retourna sur le pont, comme d'habitude, mais avec la boule au ventre. Zoro allait-il venir, cette fois-ci? Rien ne semblait moins sûr, au vues de son comportement du midi...

- Salut.

Et pourtant.

- Ma... rimo? Tu es là? Demanda-t-il avec un air plus surpris qu'il l'aurait été si son ami n'était pas venu.

- Ouais.

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrai pas! Vu ton attitude ces derniers temps...

- Fallait que je te parle.

Sanji se dirigea d'un pas franc vers son compagnon pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais au dernier moment, celui-ci l'arrêta.

- Hein?

- Sanji, arrête.

- Hein? Mais... pourquoi? C'est quoi ton problème, hein?

- On arrête, c'est fini.

- Pardon? Mais... co-comment ça, fini? Tu veux dire que...

- Oui. C'est fini entre nous.

- Attends... Tu me quittes, là, c'est ça!? C'est une blague, j'espère!

- Nan. J'en ai assez. Je veux plus te voir.

- Mais...! Je croyais que tu m'aimais... tu m'avais dit que...

- Ouais, bah c'est fini! J't'aime plus, alors j'te quitte, voilà! D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment j'ai pu sortir avec toi pendant un mois!

Sanji tomba des nues. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Un mois... un mois qu'ils étaient ensembles, oui, et il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre problème! Et malgré la gêne apparente de Zoro, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère... Et là, d'un seul coup, il le quittait, et non sans une certaine brutalité. Le cuisinier allait pleurer, mais il voulu rester fier.

- A-alors toi! T'es vraiment un enfoiré! Déjà que tu me quittes, mais en plus tu te permet d'être méchant avec moi!? Je t'ai rien fais, moi, à part te donner mon amour! Et toi tu me balances comme un vieux torchon, hein, c'est ça!? Pour qui tu te prends, hein!? Je te hais!

- Vraiment?

- Oui, je te hais! Du plus profond de mon être! Tu me dégoûtes au plus haut point! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, bretteur à la noix! Va te faire voir!

Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, mais il était tellement en colère... qu'il laissa sortir toute sa rage au travers de ses cris. Il avait si mal.

- Alors, tu me déteste.

- Oui, exactement!

À cette phrase, Zoro sourit, laissant son partenaire dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Car ce sourire n'était ni sadique, ni méprisant, ni satisfait... Non, c'était un sourire doux, tendre et bienveillant. Complètement inadapté à la situation.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, hein!? C'est quoi ce sourire bizarre!?

- Oh, euh... rien. J'me casse.

- Mais... Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser! Tu te rends compte du mal que tu me fais, là!?

- Bah c'est bien fait pour toi.

- Ordure! Dégage!

Le bretteur lui adressa un dernier regard. Un regard si sombre. Pourtant, on y décelait aisément une profonde tristesse. Mais le cuisinier n'y prêta aucune attention. Il souffrait trop pour ça.

"_Pourquoi__? __Pourquoi __est__-__ce __qu__'__il __m__'__a __quitté __comme __ça__? __Tout __allait __si __bien __entre __nous__... __Et __maintenant __que __j__'__y __repense__... __Son __comportement __était __étrange__... __Pourquoi __ce __sourire__? __On __aurait __dit __qu__'__il __était __heureux __que __je __le __déteste__... __Et __pourquoi __ce __regard __si __triste__? __Zoro__... __pourquoi__..."_

Tous ces "pourquoi" se bousculaient dans la tête de Sanji. Il s'était enfermé dans la réserve depuis sa rupture, et ne sortit pas pendant deux jours. Certains étaient venu le chercher, mais il n'avait pas daigné se montrer. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Même les tentatives de ses déesses furent vaines.

Mais au bout de deux jours, il finit par sortir. Il restait le cuisinier, après tout; et il devait faire son travail.

Au repas, Zoro n'était pas là. Mas il n'osa pas demander pourquoi. D'ailleurs, il avait sa propre idée. Ce fut alors Usopp qui souleva la question.

- Pourquoi il est pas là, Zoro?

- Il... il est fatigué, il a besoin de repos, répondit le petit renne avec une mine inquiète. Je lui apporterai son repas.

- Euh... Ok.

"_Il __est__ "__fatigué__"? __Pfft__, __c__'__est __juste __un __flemmard__... __Tu __parles__, __il __doit __se __sentir __libéré__, __maintenant__! __L__'__énfoiré__!"_

Une semaine s'écoula ainsi, sans que Zoro et Sanji se croisent.

- Sanji-kun ?

- Robin d'amour?

- Tu vas bien?

- Oh, euh... oui, bien sûr! Dès que je te vois, je me sens tout de suite heureux!

- Il y a un problème avec Fine lame?

- Hein? Non, pas du tout! Je déteste ce type, certes, mais ce n'est pas nouveau!

- Je pense que vous devriez vous expliquer, tous les deux. La situation ne peut pas rester telle qu'elle.

- A-attends! De quoi parles-tu?

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas?

- …

Alors, elle savait? De toute façon, Robin semblait toujours au courant de tout...

- Sanji... Tu veux vraiment que laisser la situation comme ça?

- Non, mais...

- Mais?

- … Tu as raison, je dois... aller lui parler. Je vais terminer mon plat, j'irai ensuite. Où... est-il?

- À l'infirmerie, avec Chopper.

- Merci...

- Bon courage.

- Merci... Je ne veux pas embêter tout l'équipage avec mon humeur, alors il faut bien le faire.

Sans attendre de réponse, il retourna à sa cuisine. Achever son plat lui donnait le temps de réfléchir. Il avait très peur. Zoro avait été si violent... Et s'il recommençait? On ne sait pas... De plus l'attitude étrange du sabreur ce soir-là laissait à Sanji un mince espoir de voir leur relation rétabli, et il eut soudainement peur de voir cet unique espoir en morceau. Car en ce moment c'est la seule chose qui lui donnait envie de continuer à vivre ici, et à vivre tout cours d'ailleurs. Il avait du mal à digérer. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit dehors, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il n'y en ai plus du tout. Le calme plat. Rare sur le Sunny. Il pris une grande inspiration, et s'en alla retrouver l'épéiste.

Le pont était désert, ce qui pouvait expliquer le silence. Il pleuvait, ce devait être ça. Mais quand même... normalement, en temps de pluie, on entend Luffy se plaindre et les chansons de Brook sur tout le bâteau... Enfin. Pour l'heure, il devait aller parler à Zoro.

Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, il frappa à la porte, et Chopper sortit.

- Je peux voir Zoro, ou est-ce qu'il dort encore?

- …

- Un problème?

Le petit renne avait la mine grave. Après un court silence, il finit par articuler :

- Z-zoro... il...

- Hein?

Il se jeta dans les bras du cuisinier pour hurler les mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire.

- Zoro... Il... Il est mort! Sanji!

"_Mort__... __mort__... __Euh__, __attends__... __Quoi__? __Ce __n__'__est __pas __normal__, __quelque __chose __cloche__... __Il __n__'__a __pas __pu __mourir __là__, __comme __ça__, __d__'__un __coup__? __Tout allait bien la semaine dernière, et il n'y avait eu aucune bataille depuis... C'est insensé! Impossible même!"_

- Zoro... est mort...

- Je sais que depuis une semaine tu cries à tout le monde que tu le détestes... mais... il...

- Zoro... mort... mort... non...

- Sanji-kun...

Robin était là aussi. Elle venait de quitter le salon auquarium.

- Non... c'est une blague... Oui, c'est ça! Une mauvaise blague! Ha ha!

- Sanji... Robin, je fais quoi...?

La jeune femme se pencha vers le cuisinier pour l'étreindre.

- Robin d'amour... Il est drôle, Chopper, hein? Ban, je peux aller le voir, maintenant?

- Sanji-kun, Zoro est mort. C'est fini.

- "Fini"? Ah! Ce mot... je l'ai assez entendu... il me poursuit ou quoi?

- Certaines de ses blessures ont fini par s'infecter, à force de se rouvrir... jusqu'à atteindre des organes vitaux... J'ai essayé de le sauver, mais... je suis désolé... ouin...

- Chopper...

- Sanji... Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Zoro ?

- ...pour...quoi?

- Parce que... il... le dernier mot qu'il a dit... c'était... ton nom... et il... il souriait...

- !?

- Chopper, Zoro et Sanji... étaient en couple. Puis Fine lame l'a quitté brutalement i jours exactement.

- Robin...

- 8 Jours? Mais... c'est ce jour-là que je lui ai appris... qu'il allait...

- Ah bon? C'est... étrange...

Sanji n'arrivait plus vraiment à parler, tant la confusion l'avait gagné. Il venait d'apprendre que son bien-aimé était mort, d'un coup comme ça, et son comportement était des plus étranges... Il était perdu. Complètement perdu.

- Je crois... que j'ai compris, poursuivit l'archéologue.

- Compris quoi? demanda le petit médecin, qui pleurait toujours.

- …

- Zoro a quitté Sanji juste après avoir appris qu'il était condamné, et violemment... il était heureux que Sanji le déteste... en même temps triste de le quitter...

- ?

- Je pense... que Zoro a fait ça par amour pour Sanji.

- Ah ça non! Il m'a... Il m'a abandonné! Après m'avoir fait du mal! Et il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas!

- C'est assez maladroit, mais je pense... que Zoro voulait que tu le déteste pour que tu acceptes sa mort et puisses passer ensuite à autre chose.

- Hein?

- C'est ce que je pense, du moins...

Robin pleurait, elle aussi. Sanji, lui, ne comprenait plus rien.

- C'est pour ça... qu'il a dit ton nom avant de mourir... et qu'il avait l'air heureux...

" _Il __a __fait __ça__... __pour __moi__? __Mais__..."_

- Quel crétin...

- ?

- Si seulement... Si seulement j'avais su... J'aurai dû le voir! J'aurai dû être là pour lui! Il est mort seul, et je l'ai haïs! Je suis horrible! Il a dû souffrir tout seul... Pourquoi il a fait ça!? Comment puis-je prétendre l'aimer si je ne suis pas capable de l'aider? C'était mon rôle... d'être à ses côtés jusqu'au bout... Avant sa mort, tout ce à quoi il a pensé, tout ce qu'il a fait... c'était pour moi... Mais quel crétin! J'aurai tellement voulu... le revoir une dernière fois... Si seulement j'avais su... Aaaaaaah! Zoro!

- Sanji...

_Je __suis __retourné __près __de __ton __corps__... __Je __l__'__ai __vu__, __ce __sourire__... __Ce __sourire __que __tu __as __fait __en __pensant __à __moi__... __J__'__aurai __dû __être __là__, __quand __tu __as __dit __mon __nom __pour__ la __dernière __fois__... __Mon __marimo__... __Que __suis__-__je __sensé __faire__, __à __présent__? __Et __dire __que __tu __es __mort __seul__... __Maintenant __c__'__est __trop__tard__, __c__'__est __fini__._

* * *

Voilà... Désolé si la fin (et même le texte dans son ensemble) peut sembler OOC et un peu abrupte, je ne suis pas très douée pour la tragéide... Mais j'avais cette histoire dans la tête, et elle allait continuer à me hanter si je ne l'avais pas écrite xD_  
_

Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aurez apprécier quand même... Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
